Graveyard Valentine
by constelaciones
Summary: Traducción. Hermione pensó que era la única persona en el mundo que pasaría el día de San Valentín en un cementerio, pero estaba equivocada. Él está ahí. Cada año, con sus guantes, rosas, y respuestas. Post-Hogwarts. EWE.


_**Nota de Bex-chan:** Este es mi one-shot pot el Día de San Valentín, y también un regalo para la adorable Regan (saarabii en Tumblr) por ayudarme con un par de cosillas para Iso! ¡Espero que lo disfruten! Mis sugerencias musicales para esto son 'A Boy, a Girl and a Graveyard' – Jeremy Messersmith, 'Fix You' – Coldplay, 'Silent Valentine' (versión acústica) – Will Young._

_**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece. Los personajes, hechizos, escenarios, etcétera, le pertenecen a Jotacá. La trama, a la increíble Bex-chan._

* * *

**Graveyard Valentine**, by Bex-chan.

_La muerte es el final de una historia y el comienzo de otra._

_- Phillip Moeller_

_~.~_

_14 de febrero, 1999_

Hermione ajustó su bufanda y deslizó sus manos hacia sus bolsillos, deseando haber traído un par de guantes.

El césped helado crujía bajo sus pies mientras se desviaba del camino, serpenteando por entre las tumbas alineadas en patrones irregulares, muchas de ellas deterioradas por el tiempo y los años, y algunas nuevas. Eran cerca de las once y la noche estaba en su punto más oscuro, aunque había varias farolas iluminando el sendero, algunas al borde de la muerte, titilando, y otras parpadeando con unos bichos que parecían ser polillas alrededor. Asomándose desde la cima de una pequeña colina, se podían distinguir las ramas desnudas de un olmo, estirándose hacia las estrellas como unos brazos suplicantes, y ella, viéndolo todo, comenzó a sentir la emoción trepar por su garganta.

Esa parte del cementerio estaba excluida y solitaria, con la mayoría de las tumbas ahí desde hacía más de un centenario, pero, de alguna manera, se sentía apropiado. Ahora, Hermione se preguntaba si tal vez Tonks habría preferido descansar rodeada de otros, ya que siempre había disfrutado la compañía de amigos y familiares. Pero los habitantes de las tumbas no eran amigos. Eran extraños. Y Hermione sabía que a Tonks no le habría importado siempre y cuando estuviera cerca de Remus. Ella habría dicho algo como —Estoy muerta de todas maneras, ¿por qué me importaría dónde me ponen? No es como si lo fuera a saber—. Y así, Tonks y Remus habían sido enterrados uno al lado del otro junto al olmo, en ese vasto cementerio, no lejos de Ted Tonks, Sirius Black y Severus Snape.

Hermione tragó fuerte cuando llegó al final de la colina, casi tropezando con las ramas de un viejo roble que reposaba cerca de la cima, y tuvo que sostenerse del tronco para no caer. Levantando el rostro, sus ojos buscaron la tumba que había ido a visitar, pero le obstruía la vista una figura. Un hombre. Los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron en un ritmo casi doloroso, vibrando en sus costillas como un rehilete, su puño sujetando su varita con fuerza. La guerra le había enseñado a siempre estar alerta y vigilando.

Se preguntó si tal vez le había dicho a Harry o Ron que iba a ir esa noche, pero sabía perfectamente que no lo había hecho. Se había asegurado diligentemente que los chicos no supieran de su viaje de medianoche al cementerio, sabiendo que querrían venir, porque quería hacer esto sola. Había sido por eso que había acudido tan tarde; para tener el lujo de soledad y privacidad, pero evidentemente alguien había decidido arruinar eso.

La figura era alta, delgada, y definitivamente masculina. Su cabeza estaba inclinada, pero justo cuando Hermione comenzó a reconocer su silueta, él se giró y el brillo plateado de la luna cayó sobre su infame pelo rubio.

Su quijada se desencajó mientras un montón de emociones salían de ella al mismo tiempo; confusión, disgusto, indignación. No podía verle la cara desde donde estaba, pero sabía que era Draco Malfoy. Recordó la última vez que lo vio, hacía cinco meses cuando los Malfoy habían sido juzgados. Harry había hablado en su favor, y ella había ido a apoyar, aunque Ron se había negado, insistiendo que Draco y sus padres —merecían pudrirse en Azkaban por todo lo que habían hecho—. Hermione se había puesto de lado de Harry, escuchando cómo Narcissa salvó su vida, y cómo trataban a Draco, pero no fue fácil. Fue difícil considerando todas las cosas terribles que los Malfoy habían hecho conduciéndolos a la guerra, y luchó por considerar a Draco con nada más que decepción y desdén por su comportamiento en Hogwarts. Puede que no fuera culpable, pero seguía siendo un cruel idiota con prejuicios.

Fue una reacción involuntaria, pero su presencia ahí reavivó toda la aversión que sentía por él cuando crecieron. No podía evitarlo, pero pensaba que esto era una especie de chiste cruel; que él había acudido a _fingir_ lamentarse en memoria de los caídos, y apretó sus puños y dejó de cubrirse con la sombra del roble para encaminarse hacia él con largos y agitados pasos.

—¿Qué demonios haces aquí? —demandó cuando le quedaban unos metros para alcanzarlo, viendo sus hombros dar un tirón con sorpresa.

Él lentamente se giró para encararla, su postura rígida y a la defensa, pero cuando captó la mirada en sus ojos, no pudo hacer nada más que abrir sus ojos con sorpresa. Se veía tan diferente, como un adolescente atormentado atrapado en el caparazón de un hombre orgulloso; sus facciones hoscas y herméticas cuando apretó la mandíbula. El modo en que la estudió no era abrasivo o frío; su mirada era simplemente en blanco y aún así con cierta intensidad, como si hubiera olvidado cómo se veía y estaba reevaluándola con ninguna intención de que le importara.

Suspiró, y el aire helado se volvió blanco. —Granger — la saludó tranquilamente, su tono estoico.

—¡Te pregunté qué demonios haces aquí!

—Y te escuché — dijo. —Creo que es bastante obvio por qué estoy aquí. Por lo mismo que tú.

Ella bufó. —Eso lo dudo mucho. Yo estoy aquí para mostrar mi respeto-

—Yo también-

—¡No te atrevas! —lo interrumpió, acercándose más a él. —Tienes un sentido del humor muy negro-

—Granger —frunció el ceño. —No estoy aquí para hacerte esto difícil.

—¡Tú no deberías estar aquí! —gritó furiosa, y sintió las lágrimas caer por sus mejillas. No estaba segura si eran lágrimas de frustración o de dolor, pero las lágrimas ardían igual. —¡No tienes derecho alguno de estar aquí!

Las cejas de Draco se juntaron. —¿Quién te crees para decidir quién puede-

—¡Yo era su amiga! —lo interrumpió, su voz rompiéndose con dolor. —¡No tienes alguna razón para estar aquí! ¡Ni siquiera sabías que estaba viva!

—Tal vez eso me da más razón de estar aquí — contraatacó.

Deslizó una mano enguantada en el bolsillo de su abrigo y Hermione retiró a toda prisa su varita, apuntándolo a él con ella, con su mano temblando. Él lo pensó por un minuto, su ausente mirada desplazándose de sus ojos a su varita, y después simplemente sacó una rosa negra. Inclinándose, la puso sobre la tumba de Tonks, y Hermione lo observó en completo desconcierto mientras él murmuraba algo incoherente antes de erguirse de nuevo. Estudiándola con esa mirada distante otra vez, se quitó sus guantes y se los lanzó a ella, que instintivamente los atrapó con la mano que tenía libre. Miró hacia abajo pero rápidamente volvió a dirigir sus ojos llenos de sospechas hacia él, buscando en su impasible rostro alguna explicación.

—Tus manos están prácticamente azules —le dijo, para después girarse y dejar el cementerio.

Mirando su espalda hasta que desapareció de su vista, toda la animosidad que sentía hacia él pareció derretirse en el aire, y un sentimiento parecido a la culpa se instaló en su pecho. El inesperado cambio de humor era tan desagradable que casi le gritó a Malfoy, pero se detuvo antes de poder hacerlo, preguntándose si la manera en la que lo había atacado había sido muy cruel o si era realmente justificable teniendo en cuenta su historia. Lo que la había sorprendido aún más había sido la renuencia de Draco de gritarle a ella también. En su tiempo en Hogwarts, él siempre había estado tan dispuesto a dar rienda suelta a su ingenio respondiendo a todos sus argumentos con respuestas rápidas y duras, como si fuera un deporte, pero, pensando de nuevo en su altercado, era casi como si hubiera estado evitando una pelea con ella.

Sacudiendo la cabeza y recordando por qué estaba allí, se volvió hacia la tumba de Tonks, y un torrente de lágrimas comenzó a derramarse por sus ojos. Arrodillándose junto a la tumba, podía saborear la sal de sus lágrimas en las comisuras de si boca, y dejó salir una respiración estremecida. Todas las flores que habían cubierto las tumbas de Tonks y Remus desde su funeral se habían marchitado o sido consumidas por la helada de febrero. La única señal de duelo ahora era la rosa negra de Draco, y por un momento pensó en moverla, todavía insegura acerca de su extraño comportamiento.

Pero lo dejó ser.

—Te extraño — le susurró a la lápida, sacando su varita para conjurar una corona de flores. —Feliz cumpleaños.

~.~

_14 de febrero, 2000_

Hermione descansó su peso en el roble y suspiró. Al menos había recordado traer guantes esa vez.

Malfoy estaba ahí otra vez, y pudo notar la silueta de la rosa que reposaba entre sus dedos.

Durante el año pasado, su mente había vuelto en numerosas ocasiones a su pequeña discusión, y se preguntaba si estaría ahí ese día, y por qué visitaba la tumba de Tonks en primer lugar. Incluso había llegado a imaginar lo que le diría, nunca alcanzando la conclusión de lo qué sería apropiado. Tal vez fue por eso que no estaba particularmente sorprendida por su presencia, pero un extraño nudo de nervios se instaló en su estómago mientras lo alcanzaba. Cuando apenas estaba a unos pasos de alcanzarlo, él la miró por encima del hombro con una mirada indiferente, como si hubiera estado esperándola, y ella ausentemente notó que sus facciones seguían sin vida y sus ojos vacíos.

—Estás aquí otra vez — murmuró, odiándose a sí misma por solo decir lo obvio. —Quiero decir, no estaba segura de si tú-

—¿Vas a empezar a gritarme otra vez? —la interrumpió, aunque no había veneno en su voz. —Porque estaba a punto de irme-

—No, no, está bien —dijo rápidamente. —Yo… huh… bueno, quería pedirte disculpas por la forma en la que te hablé el año pasado. Era innecesario, y estaba triste, y… sí, lo siento.

Hermione estaba sorprendida de que realmente sentía lo que le había dicho, y juzgándolo por las cejas alzadas de Draco, él estaba sorprendido también. Mordisqueando su labio inferior y sintiéndose un poco tonta viendo la forma en la que Draco la miraba en silencio, casi deseó haber repetido sus pasadas acciones y simplemente gritarle hasta que se fuera.

—Sabes —murmuró al final. —La mayoría de la gente diría que yo soy el que te debía una disculpa.

—No me pareces la clase de persona que pide disculpas.

Los ojos de Draco se animaron por un pequeño momento, y casi sonrió. —No lo soy.

—Bueno, yo tampoco lo soy, usualmente —continuó ella, pasando su peso del otro lado con nerviosismo. —Pero no tenía ningún derecho de decirte que te fueras-

—¿Eso significa que no tienes ninguna objeción conmigo estando aquí?

Ella se tomó un momento para considerar su pregunta, decidiendo que éste era fácilmente considerado uno de los más bizarros en toda su vida. Y eso era decir algo. Una parte de su cerebro gritaba que lo echara otra vez, pero, como siempre era el caso, su curiosidad gritaba mucho más alto, y se dio cuenta de que estaba realmente intrigada sobre sus razones para estar ahí. También estaba curiosa sobre su comportamiento, el cual podría determinarse incluso como civil, y, en contra de su mejor juicio, se encogió de hombros.

—Es un país libre —dijo después de una larga pausa. —Puedes hacer lo que te plazca.

Él asintió y regresó su mirada vacía a la lápida de Tonks, y los dos se quedaron así por unos minutos, sin hablar o moverse mientras el aire frío los envolvía. El silencio estaba lejos de ser cómodo, y la urgencia de Hermione por romperlo hacía que su lengua ardiera. Pero fue Draco el que habló primero.

—Cuéntame algo sobre ella —le pidió de repente, siempre manteniendo sus ojos fijos en la tumba.

—¿Qué quieres decir-

—Sólo cuéntame algo sobre ella —repitió. —Lo que sea.

La ceja de Hermione se alzó cuando empezó a hablar. —Bueno, era una Auror, y era una increíble duelista. Era muy valiente y-

—No, no así —la paró. —Las cosas grandes son las que hacen a la gente héroes, no humanos. Cuéntame algo pequeño.

Ella lo intentó de nuevo, juntando sus labios mientras pensaba. —Bien… le gustaba la música muggle, como The Beatles-

—Más pequeño —la interrumpió de nuevo, alzando sus ojos hacia ella, expectantes. —¿Cómo tomaba el té?

Hermione parpadeó hacia él con confusión. —No le gustaba el té. Sólo tomaba café; negro y con una cucharada de azúcar.—

—¿Qué más?

—Ella… huh… ella odiaba la mermelada; sólo le ponía mantequilla a sus tostadas, pero prefería los _teacakes._

Él asintió con la cabeza como si estuviera asimilando la información y giró la rosa entre sus dedos. —Algo más.

—Amaba la _brown sauce_,— continuó ella, distante. —Le gustaba ponerla en todo. Incluso en cosas como filetes y pasta… —su voz se rompió, y miró hacia arriba parpadeando furiosamente cuando los sintió arder con lágrimas inevitables. —Dios, cómo la extraño.

Ella no esperaba decirlo en alto, pero ahí estaba, casi rogándole que se burlara o la juzgara, e instantáneamente se sintió vulnerable y ridícula. Giró su cabeza de modo que Draco no la viera, esperando hasta que el viento secara los rastros de lágrimas antes de girarse hacia él, preparada para responder a cualquier cosa que estuviera dispuesto a decir. Pero fue cuando abrió los ojos que encontró a Draco realmente _mirándola_, con los ojos fijos en ella casi como si estuviera tratando de memorizar cada centímetro de su expresión y grabándola en su cerebro, y ella se estremeció por la intensidad con la que lo hacía.

—¿Por qué estás aquí, Malfoy? —le preguntó con franqueza, no esperando realmente una respuesta pero sintiendo la necesidad de decir algo. Probablemente debía de haber aprendido que era fútil intentar predecir cualquier cosa que Draco Malfoy iba a hacer.

—No tengo hermanos y ella era mi única prima —dijo lisamente, pero había un peculiar tono debajo de esa capa de indiferencia, algo cautivador, y Hermione aguantó la respiración. —Era lo mismo con ella; ningún hermano y yo era su único primo.

—No comprendo.

—Podría pensar que entenderías perfectamente, no teniendo hermanos tú tampoco —le respondió. —¿A menos que tal vez tengas algún primo con el que tengas una buena relación?

Hermione sacudió su cabeza. —No, no tengo ningún primo.

—Entonces estoy seguro de que entiendes —murmuró. —Es probablemente por eso que Potter y tú son tan unidos. Mi punto es, creo que ella y yo podríamos haber tenido una relación muy distinta si hubiéramos estado bajo otra situación.

Hermione lo miró, con la boca medio abierta y los ojos abiertos de par en par, como si le hubiera hablado en una lengua que ella no comprendía y él sí. —¿Por qué me dices esto? —le preguntó. —En realidad, ¿por qué estás comportándote tan bien conmigo?

Cuando sus ojos se desplazaron hacia ella esta vez, su cuerpo lo siguió, y presionó su pulgar contra una de las espinas de la rosa. —Tú y yo tenemos más en común que todos ellos —dijo, señalando con su cabeza las tumbas detrás de ellos. —Nosotros sangramos y respiramos igual, y tal vez eso es todo lo que importa al final. Antes de que se les unamos.

—Bien —susurró insegura. —¿Es ese un modo taciturno y enigmático de decirme que ya no crees en tus prejuicios de la sangre? ¿Que aprendiste tu lección?

—Algo así —respondió, y sus labios se curvaron en una media sonrisa. —Si tú de todas las personas me está llamando enigmático, Granger, me pregunto si debería estar preocupado.

Hermione casi sonrió, pero se contuvo. Eso sería simplemente irreal. —¿Esa es en realidad la razón por la que vienes? —preguntó, su tono más afilado de lo que quería. —¿Sabes? No encontrarás redención en un cementerio, Malfoy.

Su media sonrisa desapareció y se enderezó. —No estoy buscando redención, Granger. Sólo estoy buscando un respiro.

Con eso, dejó caer la rosa negra en la tumba de Tonks, giró sobre sus talones y se alejó, casi igual a como lo había hecho el año pasado. Y otra vez, Hermione se había quedado sin habla, sus ojos fijos en él hasta que despareció de su vista, y esa peculiar sensación de culpabilidad instalada en su pecho de nuevo. Reuniendo sus pensamientos, se giró hacia la tumba de Tonks, arrodillándose y acomodando la rosa de Draco en una posición más apropiada.

—Tu primo me confunde bastante —suspiró.

Con una lágrima deslizándose por su mejilla, se inclinó hacia adelante y recorrió el epitafio con los dedos.

_En memoria de Nymphadora 'Tonks' Lupin_

_14 de febrero, 1973 – 2 de mayo, 1998_

_Hija, Madre, Esposa y Amiga_

_Bella Detesta Matribus_

_~.~_

_14 de febrero, 2001_

El invierno había llegado tarde ese año, y aún quedaba una ligera capa nieve rodeando las tumbas, decorando las lápidas como glaseado.

Hermione y Draco habían estado de pie en silencio por aproximadamente diez minutos cuando Hermione miró hacia abajo y notó que la mano que sostenía la rosa negra estaba desnuda. Deslizó su mano en el bolsillo de su abrigo y sacó el par de guantes que le había prestado en su primer encuentro.

—Aquí —le dijo, dándoselos. —Tus manos parecen frías.

Él arqueó una ceja antes de tomarlos, sus dedos tocándose fugazmente en el intercambio, y Hermione se estremeció con el contacto. Estaba tan frío y ella tan cálida, y su piel se sintió por un momento escaldada por su contacto.

—Y tan sólo te tomó dos años devolver estos,— murmuró, su mirada desplazándose a la tumba de Tonks antes de hablar nuevamente. —Mejor tarde que nunca, de todos modos.—

Hermione sintió un nuevo silencio venir, y se apresuró a cubrirlo. —¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

La cabeza de Draco giró en su dirección, escrutándola con un sutil desconcierto antes de que asintiera levemente. —Adelante.

—¿Por qué viniste hoy?

—Por las mismas razones que tú, supongo —repuso. —Es su cumpleaños, pero supongo que la mayoría de la gente la visita el día que murió. Hay pocas personas que elegirían pasar el día de San Valentín en un cementerio, y prefiero estar solo.

—Pero no estás solo —señaló. —Estoy aquí también.

Sus labios se fruncieron. —Tal vez no me molesta tanto tu presencia —dijo quedamente, pero Hermione apenas tuvo tiempo de analizar su confesión antes de que él hablara de nuevo. —¿Cómo se siente Weasley exactamente sobre ti pasando el día de San Valentín aquí?

—Huh… bueno, él… huh —murmuró torpemente, todavía un poco afectada por su anterior confesión. —Él no sabe que vine aquí, de hecho.

—¿No lo sabe? ¿Le lanzaste un _Desmaius _o algo así?

Hermione no pudo evitar dejar salir una pequeña carcajada. —No, nunca me gustó el día de San Valentín de todas maneras. Si amas a alguien lo suficiente, entonces un día no debería ser una excusa para demostrarlo. Simplemente le digo a Ron que estoy trabajando.

—¿Por qué no le dices que vienes aquí? —preguntó Draco.

—Porque sé que querría venir conmigo —explicó. —Y es como tú dijiste; prefiero hacer esto sola.

—Excepto que no estás sola.

Ella le sonrío a medias y se encogió de hombros. —Tal vez a mí tampoco me molesta mucho tu presencia.

El silencio que los envolvió esa vez era casi cómodo, y Hermione se tomó el tiempo para notar que Draco se veía mucho más sano de lo que lucía la última vez que se habían visto. Mientras que su piel seguía siendo tan pálida como la porcelana, se veía de alguna manera fresco, y sus ojos, que alguna vez se veían muertos, ahora tenían un destello de vida, como si estuviera absorbiendo la vista y los sonidos de todo lo que los rodeaba. Como si en realidad la mirara. Las pistas y los cambios eran sutiles, ahí estaban, y, por alguna razón, encontrarlos la apaciguó.

—Cuéntame algo sobre ella —le pidió Draco.

—Su color favorito era el morado.

—Algo más.

—Su sabor favorito de las grageas de Bertie Botts era malvavisco.

—Algo más.

Hermione dudó y lo miró a los ojos. —Creo que estaría feliz de que la estés visitando.—

Su frente bajó con escepticismo, pero no respondió. Los dos voltearon a la vez hacia la tumba de Tonks, y Hermione se tragó el nudo de emociones que tenía atorado en la garganta. Las lágrimas que cayeron desde sus pestañas eran diferentes de las del año pasado, y ella las retiró con impaciencia ayudándose de su manga, en un fútil intento de ocultarlas.

—¿Por qué lloras?— le preguntó Draco.

Ella inhaló para estabilizar su voz. —Porque no estoy llorando porque la extrañe, y me siento culpable por eso.

Él frunció el ceño mientras parecía asimilar la confesión de Hermione. —El tiempo es una herramienta de adaptación y aceptación —dijo de modo distante, como si no le hablara a ella. —No deberías sentirte culpable por seguir adelante. No estás diseñada para ser consumida por el duelo. Eres una guerrera, Granger. Sabes eso.

Sus palabras eran casi físicas, como si casi pudiera sentir el peso de ellas pasando por ella con un calor que era de alguna manera reconfortante. Dejando salir una respiración que no sabía estaba conteniendo, se le quedó mirando y estudió su sombría expresión buscando alguna señal de fraude o engaño, encontrando ninguna.

—Estás tan cambiado —murmuró, aclarándose la garganta cuando Draco le dio una mirada incierta. —Quiero decir… has cambiado demasiado, y lo digo como un cumplido.

—Tú no has cambiado mucho.

—¿Y eso es bueno?

—No pretendía ser un comentario negativo —le dijo, evitando sus ojos. —Así que… creo que podría considerarse un cumplido.

Ella sonrío. —Gracias, entonces.

Él inclinó su cabeza en reconocimiento y comenzó con su extraña rutina de la rosa negra, curvándose hacia adelante para ponerla en la lápida de Tonks. Irguiéndose, se demoró un instante, dándole a Hermione esa mirada ilegible suya que era tan frustrante.

—Nos vemos el próximo año —le dijo simplemente, y después se fue.

Esperando hasta que los pasos en la nieve se alejaron, Hermione le dedicó una mirada de pensamiento a la lápida de Tonks, y su sonrisa se agrandó un poco más hacia las mejillas. —No es tan malo, ¿verdad?

~.~

_14 de febrero de 2002_

Desde sus pestañas inferiores, Hermione examinó el rostro de Draco; los huecos hundidos de sus mejillas y las bolsas gris azulado que se aferraban a sus ojos. Estaba pálido, pero no en el modo de una seductora muñeca china, y no podría decir si había perdido peso o si su rostro lucía tan delgado porque estaba apretando la mandíbula, y probablemente lo había estado haciendo por semanas. Había leído todos los artículos en el diario, por supuesto, y esperaba algún tipo de cambio físico en su apariencia, aunque de hecho se veía mejor de lo que pensó. Y eso de alguna manera la turbaba.

No habían intercambiado ninguna palabra desde que se le había unido en la tumba de Tonks, lo que era bastante inusual dados los previos encuentros allí, pero esa noche el silencio era claustrofóbico, y Hermione estaba desesperada por romperlo.

—Está más cálido este año —Hermione murmuró. —¿No crees?

—¿Quieres hablar sobre el clima? —preguntó, su tono casi regañándola. —Qué británico de tu parte, Granger.

Ella apretó los labios. —Sólo estaba tratando de-

—No necesitabas andar de puntillas sobre el tema —dijo. —Lo encuentro jodidamente irritante cuando la gente hace eso.

—Bien, entonces —suspiró, cambiando el lado de su peso nerviosamente. —Escuché sobre tu padre, lo siento-

—No tendrías por qué —la interrumpió. —Lo odiabas, y ese odio estaba justificado.

Frunciendo el ceño, se giró hacia él. —Dejando de lado cómo me sentía sobre tu padre, pensé en ti cuando oí las noticias, y realmente lo siento por tu pérdida.

Levantó la cabeza y entrecerró los ojos en dirección a ella, buscando alguna señal de falta de sinceridad. Aparentemente satisfecho, asintió, y sus facciones se relajaron un poco. —Estoy bien, Granger. Fue hace meses, y no es como si hubiera sido inesperado. Había estado enfermo durante un tiempo.

—Lo sé, pero la prensa fue… no muy amable-

—Era de esperarse —murmuró. —Hablando de noticias, escuché sobre ti y Weasley.

Sus ojos se abrieron un poco más. —Sí… bueno-

—No lo siento.

—P-perdón, ¿qué?— soltó.

—No siento que tú y Weasley hayan roto,— dijo en tono ligero. —Era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de de que el sentido común te atrapara. Weasley lo que necesita es una madre, no una novia, y tú eres demasiado independiente y ambiciosa para jugar en ese papel.

La boca de Hermione se abrió mientras trataba de ordenar sus pensamientos. —Perdona, Draco, pero no me conoces lo suficientemente bien como para asumir tales declaraciones.

—¿No? —la retó. —Te he conocido por tanto tiempo como Potter y Weasley. Quizá no tan íntimamente, pero decir que no te conozco es incorrecto.

—Pero yo-

—¿A menos que haya otra razón por la que rompiste con Weasley?

—Simplemente tomamos diferentes caminos —dijo a la defensiva. —Estábamos en distintos lugares-

—Tenía metas que no encajaban con las suyas —la interrumpió a sabiendas. —Lo que no hace más que confirmar mi punto sobre tus ambiciones. No tenías que ponerte tan a la defensiva, Granger, era inevitable que ustedes dos no funcionaran.

Ella se cruzó de brazos. —¿Y desde cuando eres tan malditamente observador y sabio acerca de relaciones?

—No lo soy —dijo, haciendo una pausa para sonreírle a medias. —Simplemente sé cuando veo un desajuste-

—Tengo que decir que nuestra relación era buena cuando estábamos juntos.

—¿Buena? —repitió él. —¿Acaso ese no es el sinónimo de _tediosa_ cuando hablamos de relaciones?

Su rostro se arrugó con frustración. —¿Sabes? Eres malditamente-

—No entiendo por qué estás ofendida —la interrumpió otra vez. —De hecho te estoy dando un cumplido por hablar de tu ambición. He escuchado sobre el trabajo que estás haciendo en el Ministerio. Muy impresionante.

—Oh —murmuró, momentáneamente agotada. De nuevo. —Bueno, gracias, pero aún así no estoy de acuerdo con lo que dijiste sobre la relación de Ron conmigo. Además de que no me siento muy cómoda hablando de eso contigo. Sin ofender.

Él se encogió de hombros. —Ninguna ofensa. ¿Preferirías que cambiáramos de tema?

—Sí.

—Está bien. No encuentro a Weasley un punto estimulante de conversación.

Ella sólo rodó sus ojos. —Sabes, Ron es un buen-

—Tengo una última pregunta al respecto, sin embargo —dijo rápidamente. —Y después podemos hablar de otra cosa, mientras no sea sobre mi padre.

Hermione se preguntó ausentemente si la curiosidad mataría a Crookshans o a ella primero. —Adelante.

—¿Crees que tú y Weasley se reconciliarán?

Ella definitivamente no se esperaba eso, y estaba segura de que su expresión le había dicho eso a Draco. —Um, no —le confesó con aire pensativo. —Nuestra relación amorosa nunca fue nada más que buena, y, tan triste como es eso, no puedo evitar sentirme un poco… bueno-

—Aliviada —terminó Draco por ella.

La implicación de que él se sentía de igual manera sobre la muerte de Lucius colgó sobre sus brumosos respiros, y Hermione simplemente asintió con reconocimiento. El silencio que le siguió no fue cómodo o abrasante, sólo fue como si no estuviera ahí del todo, como ellos y todo lo demás.

—Cuéntame algo sobre ella —le pidió Draco predeciblemente, señalando con su cabeza la tumba. —De hecho, recuerdo que mencionaste algo sobe la música que le gustaba, ¿y creo que mencionaste un grupo? ¿The Bugs, o algo como eso?

—¿The Bugs? —jadeó. _—¿The Bugs?_

—¿No fue eso lo que dijiste-

—The Beatles, Draco, se llamaban The Beatles.

Inclinó la cabeza y le dio una mirada aburrida. —Casi.

—Ciertamente no —le reclamó testarudamente. —The Beatles fueron una banda revolucionaria que cambió completamente la música muggle-

—En caso de que no te hayas dado cuenta, Granger —dijo lentamente. —No fui criado para estar interesado en la cultura muggle.

Ella frunció el ceño. —Bueno, punto hecho. De cualquier manera, Tonks los adoraba. Supongo que su padre fue el que se los mostró. Su canción favorita era 'I Want to Hold your Hand'.

—Suena como alguna balada frívola.

—No lo es. De hecho, espera, creo que tal vez… —dio un paso hacia atrás y comenzó a rebuscar en su bolso, sacando un pequeño objeto. —Sí, aquí está.

Draco miró el extraño objeto con sospecha. —¿Qué cojones es eso?

—Es un objeto muggle portátil para escuchar música —le explicó, sacando su varita. —Tengo la canción aquí. Si tan solo aplico un rápido hechizo, entonces debería comenzar a escucharse-

—Granger, ¿es esto realmente necesario?

—Oh, calla, es una vergüenza que no hayas escuchado su música antes —le dijo, sonriendo triunfantemente cuando comenzó a sonar. —¿Ves? Es difícilmente una balada, ¿verdad?

No respondió, y ella no vio la cínica expresión que esperaba ver cuando movió la cabeza de un lado al otro con el familiar ritmo. Después, antes de dormir, se preguntaría en qué momento se había empezado a sentir tan cómoda con la presencia de Draco; suficientemente cómoda como para empezar a cantar acompañando la letra.

_—I want to hold your hand. __And when I touch you I feel happy insi... —_su voz se apagó cuando se dio cuenta de que Draco la estaba viendo con evidente diversión, una media sonrisa en sus labios que casi era una sonrisa completa. Sintió un rubor calentar sus mejillas mientras se aclaraba la garganta y apagaba la música, alejándose de su mirada y escondiendo su vergüenza.

—¿Por qué paraste? —le preguntó, aún con la sonrisa. —Eso era casi un show-

—Oh, cállate. De cualquier forma, esa era su canción favorita-

—Parecía que también estabas encariñada con ella —bromeó.

Ella apretó los labios. —Eres tan exasperante.

—Y tú encantadora.

En el momento en el que las palabras salieron de él, sus facciones se endurecieron hasta formar una fría máscara. Hermione carraspeó, y su boca se abrió con desconcierto. Lo miró curiosa, buscando en su rostro cualquier pista de incomodidad o burla, pero sólo estaba ahí, parado y tan impasible como siempre, y se preguntó si en serio lo había dicho.

—Perdona —dijo. —¿Qué acabas de decir?

—Nada importante —replicó firmemente, extendiendo su brazo para dejar la rosa negra sobre la tumba de Tonks.

Se giró hacia Hermione, sus ojos más suaves de los que jamás los había visto, y aguantó la respiración esperando que hablara. Podía ver sus manos inquietas a los costados, sus puños apretándose y abriéndose como si no supiera qué hacer con ellas, y durante un minuto incluso pensó que la alargaría para tocarla. Pero entonces su máscara de frialdad volvió, y supo que el momento había pasado.

—Buenas noches, Granger —dijo, y empezó a alejarse.

—Buenas noches, Draco.

~.~

_14 de febrero, 2003_

Llegaba tarde.

Ella siempre llegaba al cementerio a las once de la noche, y él siempre había estado ahí antes de que ella llegara. Siempre. Era lo que estaba esperando, así que cuando su silueta no le ocultaba la tumba de Tonks esa noche, inmediatamente se sintió fuera de lugar. Su pecho se tornó frío de preocupación, preguntándose si algo malo le había pasado a Draco, y luego se sintió afligida, pensando que tal vez simplemente se había cansado de mostrarles luto a los muertos.

Lo peor era que sentía que tenía algún tipo de 'negocio sin terminar' desde último día de San Valentín, y había estado repitiéndolo en su mente en los últimos doce meses, apareciendo de repente en su cabeza en momentos inapropiados. Incluso había acariciado la idea de ponerse en contacto con él, aunque siempre se detenía antes de poder hacerlo. Tan extraño y macabro como eso sonara, el cementerio se había convertido de alguna manera en su santuario secreto, y se preguntaba si estaría rompiendo esa especie de acuerdo tácito entre ellos si le preguntaba si podían reunirse fuera de él.

Empezó escuchó pasos detrás de ella, pero el alivio se extendió por ella cuando vio a Draco de camino a ella, sus hombros caídos y una mano en el bolsillo. Se encontró a sí misma saludándolo con una sonrisa cálida cuando llegó a su lado.

—No sabía si ibas a venir.

—Estaba retrasado —le dijo. —Algunos problemas en el trabajo.

—Ya veo —dijo ella quedamente.

Él arqueó una ceja curioso. —¿Qué pasa, Granger? ¿Me habrías extrañado si no hubiera venido?

—Estaba… decepcionada cuando llegué y no estabas —confesó, ruborizándose cuando los ojos de Draco se agrandaron un poco. —Bueno, es que… está muy solo aquí, y puede que…me guste un poco encontrarme aquí contigo.

Su expresión seguía siendo de asombro cuando la miró. —¿Estás diciendo que disfrutas de mi compañía?

—Supongo que sí —asintió tímidamente. —Estaba perdida cuando no estabas aquí. Siempre llegas antes que yo.

—Como dije, hubo unos problemas en el trabajo. El Ministerio ha estado intentando comprar la exclusividad de mis ingredientes de pociones, y decidí-

—¿No vas a molestarme por confesar que disfruto de tu compañía? —preguntó ella de repente.

—¿Por qué lo haría? —respondió. —Establecimos hace unos años que a mí no me molestaba tu presencia, y a ti tampoco la mía.

—Hay bastante diferencia entre disfrutar la presencia de alguien y de que te sea indiferente.

Sus facciones cambiaron sutilmente. —Sí, de hecho sí la hay.

Ella se mordió el labio ansiosamente. —¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —le preguntó, esperando hasta que él asintió. —¿Qué es lo que normalmente haces mientras esperas a que llegue?

—Te espero a ti.

Eso la atrapó fuera de guardia, pero estaba casi sonriendo antes de que pudiera evitarlo, un calorcillo esparciéndose en su pecho mientras lo estudiaba casi de forma afectuosa. Él la miró de vuelta con una mirada inescrutable, pero cuando ella lo pensó, su mirada se posó en sus labios, su pulso se aceleró ligeramente y su garganta se secó.

—Cuéntame algo sobre ti —dijo Draco.

Hermione se tambaleó y señaló a la tumba de Tonks. —¿No te refieres a ella?

—No, hablo de ti. Cuéntame algo sobre ti.

Ella pensó en protestar o cambiar el tema, pero decidió ver hacia dónde los llevaba todo eso. —Mi color favorito-

—Es el azul —completó él. —Sé eso.

—¿Qu- ¿lo sabes?

—Por supuesto —dijo él encogiéndose de hombros. —Ya hemos discutido esto antes, que nos conocemos hace años. Por una década, en realidad. Sé que tu color favorito es el azul.

—¿Pero cómo? Yo nunca-

—Usaste azul en el baile de Navidad, la única pieza de joyería que te he visto usar más de una vez es un brazalete azul, siempre usas guantes azules —soltó casualmente. —Es sólo sentido común realmente. Probablemente tú también conoces mi color favorito.

Hermione vaciló para estudiarlo cuidadosamente. —Usualmente vistes con negro y gris, pero tu color favorito es el verde. Tu bufanda es verdes y tu anillo tiene esmeraldas. Como sea, me gustaría señalar que es bastante obvio y estereotípico; los colores de Slytherin.

Él se encogió de hombros. —Pero aún así lo sabes. Dime algo sobre ti que no sepa.

Ella pensó demasiado, las ideas pasando por su cabeza y ella rechazándolas cuando pensaba que podrían ser muy obvias o insignificantes. Todo el tiempo, Draco la miró expectante, su flequillo cayendo en sus ojos cuando inclinó la cabeza, y Hermione se dio cuenta de que estaba más cerca de ella ahora.

—Le tengo miedo a la oscuridad —admitió finalmente. —Le he tenido miedo desde que era una niña. Si estoy sola en la cama, necesito dejar una lámpara encendida.

Él pareció considerar sus palabras por un segundo, asintiendo como si su respuesta hubiera sido satisfactoria. —Soy todo lo contrario —dijo. —No puedo dormir con luz en la habitación. Cuéntame algo más.

Ella fue más rápida esta vez. —Tengo una especie de insana adicción al té —le dijo. —Tomo más o menos cuatro tazas al día.

—De nuevo, soy lo contrario. No soporto el té —replicó con una débil sonrisa. —Algo más.

Ella bajo sus ojos y se preparó a sí misma para la siguiente confesión. —Aún tengo pesadillas sobre la guerra.

Su sonrisa desapareció. —Entonces tenemos eso en común.

—¿Tú también las tienes?

—Imagino a la gente involucrada —suspiró. —Pero sí, las tengo. A veces sobre ti.

—¿Sobre mí?

—En los últimos años, sí. Asumo que es porque nuestra relación se ha convertido en algo… amigable, recientemente —explicó quedamente. —Tengo pesadillas con lo que te hizo Bellatrix en la Mansión.

Ella se estremeció cuando los recuerdos invadieron su cabeza, como un trueno retumbando en su cráneo. —Draco-

—Debí haber intervenido-

—Entiendo por qué no lo hiciste —le dijo sinceramente. —No podías. Nunca te he culpado por lo que pasó.

Sus labios se fruncieron y su mandíbula se tensó. —Entonces eso es otra cosa que _no_ tenemos en común.

Había remordimiento en los ojos y en la comisura de la boca de Draco, y Hermione estaba cautivada por la autenticidad de ello. No podía recordar haberlo visto jamás así en todos los años que llevaba de conocerlo; desinflado y expuesto en una manera en la que Hermione imaginaba sólo su madre lo había visto, y aquello agitó algo dentro de ella. Ella probablemente nunca sabría por qué la urgencia de besarlo en la mejilla la había golpeado tan de repente. Cuando Harry o Ron estaban tristes, ella les ofrecería abrazos, pero muy raramente un beso en la mejilla, y, sin embargo, ahí estaba, inclinándose hacia delante para plantar sus labios sobre la piel de Draco como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo.

Pero sus movimientos debieron de haber captado la atención de Draco, y él estaba girando su rostro hacia ella, causando que los labios fruncidos de ella aterrizaran en la orilla de los de él. Hermione se dio cuenta de su error demasiado tarde, dejando que su beso se quedara al lado del leve hoyuelo de su boca, dejándose llevar en ese momento, pero después se alejó y contuvo el aliento ásperamente.

Sus rostros estaban muy cerca, tal vez una pulgada entre ellos, y Hermione lo miró a través del velo de sus pestañas. Esperaba encontrarlo disgustado u ofendido, pero sus facciones estaban relajadas, sus ojos enmascarados pero mirándola intensamente, como midiéndola. Bajaron hasta sus labios ligeramente partidos, y ella pensó que la iba a besar. Esperó; un, dos, tres segundos, pero entonces el momento se encontró con ella, y, rápidamente, se alejó unos pasos de él, encontrándose de nuevo en el frío viento.

—Yo… lo siento —tartamudeó, colocando un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja. —Eso fue… probablemente inapropiado viniendo de mí.

Draco humedeció sus labios, con un lento toque de su lengua antes de hablar. —¿Inapropiado por el lugar en el que estamos, o porque soy yo?

—Um, un poco de los dos, supongo.

Él asintió una vez y dio un paso hacia ella, y ella pudo sentir su aliento caliente en la cara. —¿Por qué pensarías que es inapropiado sólo porque soy yo?

—No lo sé —dijo quedamente. —No debí haber asumido que te sentías cómodo con ese… gesto-

—Un beso.

—No fue exactamente un beso —argumentó a medias. —Fue más como un roce en realidad.

—Tecnicismos —murmuró él, moviendo su cabeza ligeramente para quedar más cerca de ella. —Y déjame a mí decidir con qué me siento cómodo.

Hermione inhaló fuerte cuando inclinó su cabeza un poco más, su pulso latiendo en sus oídos cuando los latidos de su corazón se dispararon, su cuerpo congelado esperando por… algo. Pero él simplemente imitó sus anteriores acciones, posando sus labios en la esquina de los de ella con un lento beso. No. Un roce. Ella cerró sus ojos y soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo y ladeó la cara, pero justo cuando sintió la suavidad de sus labios contra los de ella, él se alejó.

—¿Te sentiste cómoda con eso? —preguntó.

Sus mejillas se sentían increíblemente calientes, pero entonces él se estaba inclinando de nuevo, y la sangre se le subió a la cabeza cuando se dio cuenta de que iba a besarla. Su boca se abrió y un soplo de su aliento se dio contra su lengua, pero entonces la realidad la estaba golpeando de lleno en la cara, y se alejó a trompicones de él. Respirando fuerte y mirando al suelo, queriendo que la tierra se la tragase, se preguntó si eso sería demasiado oscuro cuando había gente en el suelo debajo de ella. Se forzó a mirarlo, pero eso hizo una pequeña diferencia; su máscara de indiferencia original estaba de nuevo ahí.

—Tomaré eso como un no —dijo Draco calmadamente, metiendo una mano en el bolsillo. Sacó una rosa, pero los pétalos eran de un rojo vibrante en vez del negro de costumbre, y se la tendió, prácticamente empujándola en su mano cuando ella dudó en tomarlo. —Feliz Día de San Valentín, Granger.

Los cabellos de la nuca de Hermione se erizaron cuando pasó al lado de ella, encogiéndose de hombros ligeramente y dejándola sin habla. Esperó hasta que sus pasos dejaron de escucharse antes de moverse, sintiéndose un poco aturdida cuando levanto la rosa para admirar su belleza. Acariciando con cuidado los pétalos carmesí con las puntas de sus dedos, se estremeció cuando presionó con su pulgar una espina, sintiéndose muy sola.

Avergonzada.

Y confundida.

~.~

_Febrero 14, 2004_

Había nevado ese año, y Hermione sintió un nudo pesado en el estómago mientras entraba al cementerio y caminaba por el familiar camino.

Su bizarro encuentro del año pasado había estado acechándola durante los últimos doce meses, y se regañó implacablemente por estar ordenando tan mal sus prioridades. Se había estado recordando repetidamente en el año pasado que la única razón por la que iba al cementerio era por Tonks, y se dijo que trataría de olvidar lo que había pasado con Draco. O lo que _no_ había pasado con él.

Había hecho lo que podía por eclipsar ese recuerdo, pero por más que hizo los mejores esfuerzos para fingir que no se encontraba afectada, era complicado ignorar que hubo una chispa incuestionable entre ellos; una intriga que quemaba y una conexión que hacía poco sentido pero que fue lo suficientemente notable e impactante para ignorarla. La urgencia por contactarlo antes de ese día la había molestado inexorablemente, pero ella se resistió, razonando que tener tal fijación con un beso que ni siquiera había pasado estaba lejos de ser lógico o saludable. Sin embargo, no pudo apagar su ansiedad, no pudiendo determinar si se estaba anticipando a ver a Draco, o si estaba temiendo el momento.

Frunció el ceño cuando lo vio recargándose contra el roble, sus respiraciones fantasmales flotando en el aire mientras ella se acercaba a él con ese nudo de nervios prácticamente listo para explotar ya. Él inclinó la cabeza levemente para saludarla, su expresión siendo la misma excepto por un pequeño apretón de su mandíbula.

—¿Por qué no estás donde Tonks? —preguntó Hermione.

—No vine a verla a ella —dijo él. —Vine a verte a ti.

Su corazón subió a su garganta pero se aferró a su racionalidad y miró a través de él hacia el olmo.

—Bien… bien, entonces no deberías estar aquí. Estoy aquí para mostrarle respetos a mi amiga-

—Suenas como la primera vez que nos encontramos aquí —él murmuró, rodando sus ojos. —Pensé que habíamos pasado esa parte ya-

—Draco, no estoy aquí para jugar lo que sea que estés jugando.

—No tengo ningún juego, Granger. Tan solo un negocio sin terminar.

Ella tragó fuerte. —Si lo que querías era… discutir algo, ¿por qué no me contactaste?

Por la misma razón por la que tú no me contactaste. He estado deliberándome entre si nuestro último encuentro fue un momento de juicio erróneo o… o una… o algún tipo de catalizador —pausó y juntó sus labios. —Y tan torcido y jodido como está esto, el habernos encontrado ha sido oportuno para nosotros.

—Esa no es una razón legítima.

Él se encogió de hombros y dio un paso lejos del roble. —Tal vez no, pero tiene sentido, ¿verdad?

—Eres un idiota —soltó ella. Quiso pasar delante de él, pero él bloqueó su camino. —Fuera de mi camino, Draco.

—¿Cuál es tu problema?

—No te atrevas-

—No, vamos, Granger —la presionó persistente. —Claramente tienes algo que decir-

—Tengo un par de cosas que me gustaría decir-

—Bien, ¡entonces dilas! — la aguijoneó. —¡Deja que salgan, Granger! Por qué estás tan cabreada cuando-

—¡Porque tu simplemente te fuiste el año pasado… después de lo que pasó! —gritó enfadada. —¡Me hiciste sentir como una maldita idiota!

—¿Qué, y yo me sentí brillante cuando te alejaste de mí, como si fuera veneno?— la retó, dando otro paso hacia ella. —No fuiste lo que se dice alentadora, así que perdóname si no me siento _como para andar dando vueltas_-

—¿Y decidiste que sería una buena idea simplemente mostrarte aquí?

—Bueno, como dije, esto de alguna manera parece encajar con nosotros, así que, ¿por qué romper la rutina? —él dijo. —Además, juzgando por tu reacción, dudo que te hubieras comportado como una anfitriona si tan solo hubiera ido a tu oficina o a tu casa, y puedo saber por tu cara que sabes que estoy en lo correcto.

Ella apretó los labios tercamente. —No me conoces lo suficiente para-

—¡Oh, por el amor de Dios, Granger! —espetó con un tono frustrado. —Te _conozco_. ¿Acaso no has dado cuenta de eso hasta ahora? Sabía que te sentirías culpable por venir a verme, como si estuvieras traicionando a Tonks o algo así-

—_Estoy_ aquí para ver a Tonks, no a ti-

—Sé que eres ridículamente terca, e intencionalmente difícil —siguió él. —Y que Merlín no quiera que estés mal en nada, o el Ministerio caería-

—Cállate-

—Sé que eres inteligente, y ocurrente, y fiel, —él dijo, su tono un poco más suave. —Y sé que te respeto.

Hermione inhaló fuertemente, muy consciente de lo cerca que estaba Draco de ella mientras sus respiraciones se entremezclaban con las suyas.

—Sé que me siento atraído por ti —dijo confidentemente, sonriendo a medias cuando los ojos de Hermione se abrieron con sorpresa y un rubor apareció en sus mejillas. —Y sé que tú te sientes atraída por mí.

Ella se atragantó con la nada. —Bueno, qué presuntuoso de tú parte-

—¿Es realmente presuntuoso cuando tengo la razón?— la retó. —No estás exactamente negándolo. Tú fuiste la que me besó el año pasado-

—¡Fue un maldito roce en la mejilla!

Él sonrió, asintió, y dio otro paso hacia adelante, borrando esos centímetros entre ellos. —A eso me refería con negocios sin terminar.

Hermione apenas tuvo momento de respirar antes de que él inclinara su cabeza, su boca atrapando la suya sin ningún esfuerzo y más gentil de lo que jamás se hubiera imaginado que podía ser. Sus labios estaban un poco partidos, pero también los de ella, creando esa fricción un poco ruda en el beso que hormigueaba como algo frágil y estático. Cuando una de las manos de Draco subió levemente para sostener su barbilla y la otra encontró su camino hacia los rizos de Hermione, ella se dejó llevar y se inclinó hacia su cálido cuerpo, alzando sus manos lentamente para delinear con la punta de los dedos sus mejillas y la línea de su mandíbula.

Ella suspiró en su boca cuando él lamió el interior de sus labios, acariciando su lengua con la suya, y ese momento la encendió. Ella tiró de su nuca y lo forzó a quedar más cerca, sintiéndolo tomar un mechón de su cabello mientras su beso lo encendía, y todas las preguntas que se había estado preguntando en el último año sobre lo que se sentiría besarlo la estimularon, alentándola a probar cómo se sentía y cómo sabía. Gimió cuando los dientes de Draco atraparon su labio inferior y lo jalaron, dándole una deliberada succión antes de besarla con fuerza de nuevo.

Draco se alejó y arrastró sus labios hacia su cuello, besando ese sensible pedazo de piel entre su oreja y su garganta. Hermione incluso ladeó la cabeza para que tuviera un mejor acceso a su cuello, pero cuando sus párpados subieron y vio el olmo, se congeló.

—Espera, para —dijo, empujándolo un poco. —¿Qué demonios estamos haciendo?

Él le frunció el ceño, y ella trató de no poner atención a la forma en la que frotó sus labios. —Estoy seguro de que se llama besarse, Granger.

—Draco, hablo en serio. ¿Cómo eres capaz de saber que somos compatibles como esto, basándote en algunos encuentros en un cementerio en un tiempo de cinco años?

Él le dio una mirada aburrida. —¿Acaso estás olvidando los muchos años antes de eso?

—En los que nos odiábamos —señaló. —¿Por qué estás tan seguro de que esto funcionará?

—¿Y por qué estás tan segura de que no lo hará? —le debatió. —Y no lo estoy, simplemente estoy sugiriendo que lo exploremos. Creo que eso es lo que hace la gente cuando se siente atraída por el otro, antes de hacer cualquier tipo de declaración. Sé que suena extraño, pero que lo jodan, vamos mentales.

Cruzándose de brazos, intentó retener su sonrisa. —Siempre tienes una respuesta para todo, ¿verdad?

—Y tú siempre tienes preguntas —le dijo, jugando distraídamente jugando con un mechón del cabello de Hermione entre sus dedos. —Así que, ¿sí, o no?

—Exactamente, ¿qué estás preguntando?

—Que veamos si somos capaces de comunicarnos fuera del cementerio. Pasa la noche conmigo.

Ella tosió y dio un paso para atrás. —Perdóname, Draco Malfoy, pero no soy ese tipo de chica-

—No de esa manera —la interrumpió, dándole una divertida media sonrisa. —Honestamente, Granger, no sabía que tuvieras una mente tan sucia-

—Pero tú dijiste-

—Hay un café en Soho que está abierto hasta tarde —explicó. —Tenemos más o menos una hora antes de que el día de San Valentín haya terminado, dale una hora y veamos lo que pasa.

Hermione cambió de peso nerviosamente y miró en dirección a la tumba de Tonks. —¿Pero qué pasa con ella?

—Ella aún seguirá aquí, Granger —le contestó. —La puedes visitar cualquier día del año, pero hoy te estoy pidiendo que lo pases conmigo.

Él extendió su mano para que ella la tomara, y en algún lugar en el fondo de la mente de Hermione pudo escuchar a Tonks cantando _I Want to Hold your Hand_, y extendió su mano para entrelazar sus dedos con el de Draco.

Y se alejaron caminando.

Mano en mano.

~.~

_Febrero 14, 2065._

Tarareando por lo bajo una fiel canción de The Beatles, Hermione sacó una rosa de su bolsillo.

No estaba segura de si estaba insoportablemente frío ese año o si la edad simplemente la había hecho más propensa a sentirlo. La nieve se sentí como si la enterraran en sus huesos y estaba enredada en sus articulaciones. Una gélida corriente de aire jaló su sombrero, y sus cortos, grises, cabellos corrieron salvajes por su rostro. Observando su sombrero ser arrastrado bajo colina, suspiró y se dio cuenta de que, hacía muchos años, podría haber corrido tras él, pero la edad le había quitado inevitablemente su energía y agilidad.

Temblando mientras el aire frío la golpeaba en sus ahora expuestas orejas, se giró hacía la tumba y estiró su brazo para trazar con su arrugado y tembloroso dedo el epitafio, lágrimas cayendo por sus lágrimas. Demasiadas para ser contadas.

—Te extraño demasiado —le dijo a nadie. —Los niños también, y los nietos. Querían venir conmigo, pero… quería que fuéramos solo nosotros. Como en los viejos tiempos.

Se sorbió la nariz y se aclaró la garganta.

—Um… fui con Lyra ayer al Callejón Diagon, y compramos algunos libros que Thuban necesitará en septiembre —divagó ausentemente. —Creo que quiere estar en Slytherin como sus primos... Oh, y Caelum lo está haciendo genial con su negocio. Se parece demasiado a ti. A veces me asusta.

Ella le dio vueltas al tallo de la rosa en su mano y ni siquiera se estremeció cuando se picó con una espina. Mirando hacia los pétalos negros, sintió sus rodillas debilitarse.

—Ya no hay nadie que responda mis preguntas —dijo con la voz rota, conteniendo un sollozo. —Los niños tratan de ayudar, pero no está funcionando. Estoy… estoy perdida.

Respirando para calmarse, dejó caer la rosa en la tumba y puso sus manos sobre el corazón.

—No creo que me quede mucho tiempo, ¿sabes? —murmuró. —Estoy cansada todo el tiempo. Es como si pudiera sentir a mi corazón deteniendo la marcha, pero se ha sentido así desde que tú te fuiste para ser sincera. Pero siento… siento que me estoy apagando, y no le puedo decir a los niños esto, pero no estoy asustada. Sólo… sólo quiero verte de nuevo.

Alzó su mano para limpiarse las lágrimas con la mano enguantada. Eran los guantes de Draco.

—Feliz Día de San Valentín, Draco —dijo. —Guárdame el asiento junto al tuyo.

* * *

_**Nota de Bex-chan:** ¡Hola chicos! ¡Espero que eso haya estado bien! (¡lo siento por ese final tan deprimente!) Para los que no vieron mi post en Tumblr o Facebook, voy a estar tardando un poco actualizando Iso. Tengo DEMASIADO trabajo de la uni y estoy inundada, ¡pero postearé el nuevo capítulo lo antes posible!_

_Bella Detesta Matribus (el epitafio de Tonks) es una frase de Horacio y se traduce básicamente a —Las guerras son el terror de las madres.—_

_Gracias por leer, ¡y espero que les haya gustado! Regan, ¡gracias de nuevo por ayudarme con Iso y esto es una pequeña muestra de mi agradecimiento! Perdón si es una mierda, ¡y feliz día de San Valentín a todos!_

_**constelaciones:** ¡Hola, hola! Aquí está otra traducción. Fue de las primeras cosas grandes que traduje, así que disculpen si hay errores y esas cosas. ¡Esdtoy tan emocionada! E__sta es de mis historias favoritas. Tenía pensado subirla el 14 de febrero, pero ya ven... Si son buenas en el inglés, deberían leer las otras historias de Bex: todas son maravillosas. Veré si puedo traducir algún otro one-shot, si ustedes quieren. ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? _

_¡Hasta luego!_


End file.
